The Being Within (AKA Hermione Snape?)
by lilylives
Summary: 108 REVEIWS!!!! YEAH!!! Chapter 5 is up... Ministry visits Hogwarts Again.... Read and Review...
1. Prologue 1

All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not intend to make any profits off this story.   
  
Author Note  
I have a lot more of this story finished, but I am only putting this much up now for a "test piece" I will return most reviews. Thank you in advance for taking the time to read and review this fan fic. I intend on turning my story into a series all Hermione in love with Snape fics, or in that line. If you do not approve of a HG/SS fics do not read it that is all I have to say. I received the idea from another fan fic writer who wrote a Snape and Hermione fic. I thought that the way that they ended the story and the way it was written seemed totally off of my idea on how it would have happened. So here it goes. All Reviews are appreciated. Be critical!!  
Sincerely,  
~~Me~~  
  
  
  
  
Hermione Snape?   
(I NEED A BETTER TITLE)  
  
Hermione sat in Potions class daydreaming about Professor Snape. They had been together nearly three weeks, in private of course. No one could ever find out about the two of them. This was a must. Whenever Snape looked her way he yelled at a Slytherin. This has continued for three weeks, his yelling at a Slytherin was new to all of the students. After the lesson on counter spells for toadicoulosticaluses, Snape sat in his chair and corrected the student's finals. As he sat there he smiled to himself as he awarded Hermione an A minus. She had deserved that A in all ways he thought to himself.   
As Snape sat as his desk, Hermione thought about the countless nights they had spent together by the lake in the dark of night underneath the stars, all there worries were thousands of miles away when they were together. Hermione knew this was love. It was the fourth week in her seventh and last year at Hogwarts. She felt that she was ready to finish with Hogwarts and begin her exciting new life with Severus. As the bell rang Hermione stood up and gathered her books she waited as all the students left the dungeons and headed upstairs before continuing to Snape's office. She walked in and spoke briefly to Severus before shutting the door and kissing him.   
***12 weeks later***  
With five weeks left until graduation, Hermione excitedly rambled on about what she planned to do with her life. As she walked down the stairs towards the dungeons she collapsed and blacked out. "Professor Snape," yelled Harry, "Hermione has collapsed!" 


	2. IMPROVED PROLOGUE

Thanks for the Reviews Everyone. I wanted to put out a test prologue to see if I would get totally flamed for it. But surprisingly I didn't. Thanks for the constructive criticism everyone. Here is a more finished looking Prologue. But first I want to reply reviews. SO here we go...  
  
Amy Lee () I was planning on bringing in more background later on but if it is needed now I put it in here instead. I know that it was short. A lot of you commented on the length of it but I did say it was just a test piece! This one is a bit longer and more in detail. (I guess) I had a more finished prologue done, but your ideas really helped. I hope this is a little better.  
  
Moi Thank you for the review it is appreciated  
Heather Granger Yes this was the prologue!  
Erin Like you said it was YOUR OPINION  
JoeBob1379 I love romances that are almost impossible to happen... (Sighs)   
FeatherlessQuill Thanks for the awesome suggestion of a title. I may work with it. :)   
  
HERMIONE SNAPE?  
PROLOGUE #2   
Hermione sat in Potions class daydreaming about Professor Snape. They had been together nearly three weeks, in private of course. No one could ever find out about the two of them. This was a must. Whenever Snape looked her way he yelled at a Slytherin. This has continued for three weeks, his yelling at a Slytherin was new to all of the students. After the lesson on counter spells for toadicoulosticaluses, Snape sat in his chair and corrected the student's finals. As he sat there he smiled to himself as he awarded Hermione an A minus. She had deserved that A in all ways he thought to himself.   
As Snape sat as his desk, Hermione thought about the countless nights they had spent together by the lake in the dark of night underneath the stars, all there worries were thousands of miles away when they were together. She remembered the day it happened like the day she received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. She swore she knew Severus like the back of her hand.   
She was watching horrified as Harry was being threatened his life by his worst nightmare. The one who took his mother and father. Voldermort swore that he would seek revenge and of course he did. Voldermort had been revived by the likes of Wormtail who had stolen Harry's love, Cho. Voldermort had taken her deep with in the forbidden forest. Knowing that Harry soon would follow the carefully laid trail to his love, and of course Harry did with Ron and Hermione following close behind. As they had neared the place where Cho and Voldermort stood. Harry had raised his wand, ready to save his girl. Cho pleaded with Voldermort to let her go, but that does not happen in a nightmare and she knew it. Voldermort told Harry to say good-bye to his lovely young lady, but Harry only whispered I love to Cho who was still frantically trying to escape his grip on her. She had been thrown backwards on the ground and began to squirm forward for some shelter from the nightmare. Voldermort raised his wand and yelled the forbidden words "Avada Kedavra" and the lifeless body of Cho lay at Harry's feet. Voldermort turned to Harry and said, "Now I want you." Voldermort raised his wand in Harry's direction and began to yell "Avada Kedavra" but was too late someone from the side of the children had already done so. Harry turned looking surprised to see Severus Snape standing there. The dark wizard now also was lifeless on the ground. His body seemed to seep into the ground as Harry began to cry. Hermione shaken, began to cry. Severus walked over to her and put his arm around her to comfort her. He held her in his arms for the first time as she cried on his shoulder. She had lost her best friend but inside gained a new one. From the first day of school with out her best friend with her, she looked at Snape with fresh eyes. She saw him as a person and not as a inevitable pain in the ass. She had found comfort in his arms. She had found his words to be soothing and helpful. Hermione knew this was love.   
It was the fourth week in her seventh and last year at Hogwarts. She felt that she was ready to finish with Hogwarts and begin her exciting new life with Severus. Being young, for the first time she realized that she needed someone to be there for her. She needed Severus Snape to be hers. It was destiny she thought to herself. As the bell rang Hermione stood up and gathered her books she waited as all the students left the dungeons and headed upstairs before continuing to Snape's office. She walked in and spoke briefly to Severus before shutting the door and kissing him.   
***12 weeks later***  
With months left until graduation, Hermione excitedly rambled on about what she planned to do with her life. As she walked down the stairs towards to the dungeons she collapsed and blacked out. "Professor Snape," yelled Harry, "Hermione has collapsed!"   
"What Harry stop yelling," said Snape as he approached him, "That is ten points from Gryff..." He began but immediately stopped as he noticed Hermione collapsed on the bottom step.  
"My God," Snape screamed as he picked her body up in his arms and carried her to the hospital wing. Snape took her into Madam Pomfrey and told her that she had collapsed on her way down to Potions. "Mina is she going to be fine for Christ's sake is she going to be fine?"   
"Severus, I don't see why she shouldn't be she just blacked out. She should come through any time now. Don't you have a class to teach?"  
"Yeah, just wanted to be sure that I wouldn't have my class moved because of some danger with the steps or something."  
"No Severus, I will keep you informed."  
As Snape was teaching his class, Hermione awoke with the help of Madam Pomfrey. She had a few scratches from falling the 8 steps to the bottom, but other than that she would be fine. Madam Pomfrey drew blood from her and checked her breathing and heart rate. All seemed well. Hermione would stay only over night. Snape came up to visit her once and told her that he hoped she would recover fully, trying to sound only like a concerned teacher and not as her boyfriend. Hermione was released the next day as planned and told to take it easy.   
  
A/N any better? I sure as hell hope so... Well now I think you may know what is gonna happen next... I hope you enjoyed the Prologue's Prologue... (Laughs) 


	3. Chapter One... An Unlikely Beginning

CHAPTER ONE  
AN UNBELIVABLE BEGINNING   
  
  
Over the next week she began feeling ill. She was throwing up and feeling light headed constantly. With the encouragement of McGonagall she was admitted again to the Hospital Wing, but this time for the flu. Madam Pomfrey in a rage rushed off to McGonagall with the test results that she had taken the first time she was admitted.  
  
"Minerva, your student does not have the flu."  
  
"What do you mean Mina, there is no other explanation."   
  
"Oh Minerva, there is too. Your student is with child."  
  
"Hermione Granger valedictorian of this class pregnant, there is no way."  
  
"Minerva don't be so naïve, come see for yourself. You can tell her or better than that show her."  
  
"Fine Mina, but I still do not see it to be possible she has no boyfriend. I know every couple in this school. Harry and Cho, Ron and Patti, ..."  
  
"Yes, but you are obviously missing something."  
  
As she led McGonagall into the hospital wing McGonagall was still ranting off all of the couples in the school. "Hermione dear, can I have a look see at your tummy?"   
  
"Sure," she replied to Madam Pomfrey quizzically.  
  
Mina grabbed her wand and said "Acio Ultrasound" and at that moment a screen appeared in the room and a small probe moved around Hermione's abdomen revealing that she indeed was pregnant. "Minerva, see my accusations were right, your seventh year is pregnant."  
  
"Me pregnant," Hermione said nervously, "there is no way."   
  
"Hermione, look for yourself," Minerva turned the screen to face Hermione, "This is the baby's head and over here it's feet and hands. You my dear have not been the best behaved young lady have you?"  
  
"No, Professor McGonagall," Hermione said ashamed as she looked away from McGonagall's glare. Tears began to fall down her face freely as she watched the tiny figure that was in her move.   
  
"Fifteen weeks I believe. I would say, Minerva what is the date today?"  
  
"Oh I believe the date is November 24."  
  
"That would make you due around May 18. A baby at Hogwarts," she sighed, "It is of course wise that you continue your schooling. You will get the needed care here. We need to know the father of the baby."  
  
"I can't tell you that," Hermione said between breaths, "at least until I speak with him first please?"  
  
"Yes you may have the chance to speak with him first, but we are going to need to know the baby's father. We will keep this private you are to tell no one of this baby except for the father of it and your parents. We will speak with Dumbledore; you could lose scholarships because of this, I warn. I do not approve of this sexual behavior at all, young lady. I am taking away 100 points from Gryffindor for this. But I can not fix what is done." Said McGonagall firmly.  
  
Snape was sitting at his desk as Hermione crept down the stairway to his office. She knocked at the door and told her to come in. When he saw her he rose and began kissing her uncontrollably. "Severus, stop," Hermione said calmly, "I need to tell you something important."  
  
Snape stopped and looked into her eyes, he could tell she had been crying. It broke his heart to see her look so sad and confused. "Severus, I love you and you know it. What I have to tell you is that oh Severus, We are going to have a baby."   
  
Snape looked at her shocked. He didn't know how to respond. They had done it all safe and right, but how he did love her a lot. "Severus, say something, please." She pleaded."   
  
"Who knows you are pregnant?"  
  
"McGonagall and Pomfrey soon Dumbledore will too."  
  
"Do they know about me?"  
  
"No, but I am going to have to tell them, Severus. You may get fired or even worse I may be forced to leave you. I couldn't bear it I would rather die the harshest death than be taken from your side. But I have to tell."  
  
"I know sweetie, but what has to be done has to be done, I will tell McGonagall, maybe she will be easier on you."   
***  
Snape walked down the hall to McGonagall's office and knocked on the door. "Come in."  
  
"Minerva, I need to talk to you it is important."  
  
"Well, Severus have a seat."  
  
"Minerva, I need to talk to you about Hermione Granger."  
  
"Yes, what about?"  
  
"Well, this isn't easy to say Minerva. You have known me for thirteen plus years and this has to be the toughest thing I have ever told you before."  
  
"Get on with it Professor, like you I do not have all day."  
  
"Minerva, I am the father of Hermione's baby."  
  
"WHAT? This is an outrage Professor."  
  
"Minerva it is not like it seems, we love each other very much."  
  
"Love Professor, at seventeen she does not know what love is."  
  
"She does too Minerva, I see it in her when our eyes meet. Please be easy on her Professor."  
  
"That is not for me to decide, I think you have some explaining to do to two people don't you?"  
  
"Minerva who do you have in mind?"  
  
"Dumbledore for one and then you better explain to Hermione why you helped her ruin her god damn life for Chris's sake Severus. The girl is seventeen."  
"Professor, she is the best thing to happen to me. I hope you know that."  
  
"Severus you better be off. Dumbledore will be expecting you."  
  
Snape left in a rush and walked straight to Dumbledore's office. He was not afraid of him for once. He knew him and Hermione were not wrong in any way.   
  
"Severus I have been expecting you." Said Dumbledore sternly.  
  
"Yes well."   
  
"Well what Severus, well you got a student knocked up, well you ruined hers and your life, well you scared Hogwarts with this this romance? Well what, you just tell me that. I am a man of reason. I may spare your job and her title of head girl."   
"Albus, we are in love. I guess it just got out of hand."  
  
"Out of hand, out of hand, you bet it got out hand the moment you looked at her as more than a student Severus. You are going to protect this girl from every critizm you are going to tell the school, and you are going to do it as soon as those questions begin. At 15 weeks that should be real soon Snape."  
  
"Yes sir,"  
  
"You get to keep your job, and you can continue to see the mother of your baby. You are going to marry her soon snape get prepared."  
  
"Thank you Albus. I am sorry."   
  
Snape walked out of Albus's office. He knocked at the door of McGonagall's room and asked to speak with Hermione for a moment. Hermione was in the middle of working a spell to transform a dog into a human. "Yes, Professor you may, but make it quick." Said McGonagall with an evil glare.  
"Herm, I love you so much, and I am so sorry that I acted out of reason and let this go to far. I get to keep my job." Hermione kissed him as if to say she accepted his apology and took her own share of the blame. Snape looked at her and began to smile. "How is our baby?"   
  
"Good, Severus good." Hermione smiled meekly. She no longer was scared, but filled with love.  
*** 8 weeks later ***  
Snape and Hermione walked hand in hand along side the lake. She was now showing a slight bit but not extremely. It was January 20 and the air was crisp. As they neared the spot where they had spent long nights together he stopped and knelt down. "Herm, my love, will you marry me?"   
  
Hermione smiled and kissed him and said, "Yes." 


	4. Chap 2... In Your Arms, I get my strengt...

A/n  
Just to warn you McGonagall is going to take a huge role in this story. Hermione has changed her for the good. You will find out why soon. Can't tell you till next chapter though. Snape is going to have a whole chapter to tell how he fell in love with Hermione so reviewers... Be patient :) It is coming. I PROMISE... Harry too will take a huge role later on. A sad role but a big part of the story.   
  
TO reviewer AMY LEE () ~~have you ever thought of becoming a beta reader yourself. You would be awesome at it. Thanks for all of the help you have given me so far. :)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
From your arms, I get my Strength  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Herm, what is wrong," asked Harry, "you haven't seemed the same lately."  
  
"Oh, nothing, Harry, I am just scared and happy."  
  
"About what Hermione?"  
  
"You will find out soon enough." Said Hermione.  
  
"Hermione would you go with me to the dance that is on Friday, please? Since Cho is gone I... I don't have any one else to go with."  
  
"Sorry Harry, I am going with someone else."  
  
"Who, if I may ask?"   
  
"My... my friend Harry." Hermione couldn't tell him not yet. He can't know about the person growing inside her or the love that is filled in her heart. She knew he needed her most now. He lost his love but hers was still there. He needed me she thought but no. She walked over to Harry and hugged him. As she did so Harry could tell that something was definitely not right. Hermione had always been compassionate but not to the extent to hug him. She had realized too that Harry had changed. He no longer looked at life the same since the day he saw his love die. Ron had changed a lot too. He broke down when his mother died the summer before his sixth year. That was hard on everyone. Ron doesn't feel any more she thought. He didn't take in any of the pain. He had become a wall from society. He only spoke with Harry and me.   
  
Hermione left and sat down in her seat in Transfigurations she smiled at Harry and moved her hand to her stomach, she had felt sick all that day. She always felt nauseated. He smiled back a kind of smile saying I know you are not telling me everything, friends tell.  
During the middle of McGonagall's lesson Hermione was startled when the baby kicked for the first time. She had actually screamed. All eyes were on her. "Miss. Granger may I ask what is wrong?" said Professor McGonagall.   
  
"Ugh, nothing Professor." Said Hermione nervously. She had put her hand on her stomach and McGonagall knew exactly what was wrong.   
  
"Hermione I need a word with you in the hall. Come." Said McGonagall firmly.   
  
As they left the room Hermione turned to the Professor. "What happened Hermione."   
"I think I felt the baby kick." Said Hermione excitedly.   
  
"Oh is that all my dear. You had me worried." Professor McGonagall had been really supportive of Hermione lately. She must have known what it was like to feel the baby move. Professor McGonagall hugged Hermione and told her to go tell Severus. She knew exactly what Hermione had wanted to do.   
  
As Hermione left down the corridor towards the dungeon she smiled. She walked down the dungeon steps and noticed Severus had a class. "Professor, may I have a word with you in private please."   
  
"Miss Granger can't you see I have a class." Said Snape. "Oh well this way." She followed him into his office and he asked her what she needed.   
  
"The baby it kicked." She cried. "Our baby kicked."   
  
"Oh my Hermione, this is really happening." Snape hugged her and kissed her for a few minutes. He told her to meet her at lunch. Hermione had an appt. with Madam Pomfrey to check on how the baby was doing. Snape was going to be there as well as Dumbledore and McGonagall. Everyone was excited to see how the Hogwarts baby was fairing.   
At lunch McGonagall led Hermione to the Hospital wing where she was instructed to lay down by the ultrasound machine. She did so and pulled up her shirt above her stomach, which has surprisingly gotten fairly larger than it was. Pomfrey moved the probe over her stomach to reveal a healthy baby. Hermione held Severus's hand and began crying when she saw the baby. It was her baby, their baby. No one could change that. "Congratulation's Miss Granger," said Dumbledore. "Well I think you two have some explaining to do to a lot of people today."   
  
"Hermione your baby looks very healthy for 26 weeks. Just think in fourteen weeks it will be all over sweetie." Said McGonagall with a smile.  
Madam Pomfrey looked up from the screen. "Do you want to know what it is?"  
They looked at each other and both agreed that they wanted to wait.   
  
"Very well you too."   
*********  
  
"Harry did you here that there is going to be an announcement at the dance?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah, what is it about?"   
  
"I don't know, but Professor McGonagall is excited. So aren't Professor Snape and Dumbledore. Must be something good."  
  
"Yeah, I wonder."   
  
That night at before the dance Hermione was getting agitated. What would they all think she wondered as she slipped on her dress. She would arrive with Severus. Wouldn't they get suspicious? But god they all would know that night. Oh well she thought. She glanced in the mirror and could tell herself that she was pregnant. She no longer could hide it in her robes. Her dress told all.   
She walked down the corridor where she was too meet Professor McGonagall. She spotted her and walked over. "Where is Severus?" asked Hermione.   
  
"He will be here in a minute dear. You look stunning Miss Granger. Just stunning. That little belly of yours is cute." McGonagall joked. All Hermione could do was smile. As Severus walked in to the corridor he smiled at Hermione. His hair looked nice and his tux was clean. He looked handsome she thought, no hot. She walked to him and they kissed romantically. McGonagall smiled and walked next to Severus. Severus put his arm around Hermione and walked her into the Great Hall. Soon all would know. 


	5. Chapter 3.... At the Muggle Ball

Chapter 3  
At the Muggle Ball  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Surprisingly no one noticed as they walked into the Great Hall. The students at Hogwarts had all been excited when the theme for the ball had been released. They were going to attend a "Muggle Ball." All of the students dressed accordingly and the music that played were some of the muggle favorites. Severus and Hermione walked over to the teacher's table where Severus pulled a chair out for her. She sat down and he sat next to her. She was beautiful he thought. And all would soon know she was mine. And the baby was mine too.   
  
  
  
Harry looked all around for Hermione, but when he spotted her he wished he hadn't. She was sitting next to Snape, but why. She hated Snape always had. Hadn't she. Harry walked over to her and Severus Snape.   
  
  
  
"Professor." Harry said appallingly as he acknowledged that Severus was there.   
  
  
  
"Potter," Snape said as he glared at him.   
  
  
  
"Hermione would you like to dance?"   
  
  
  
She looked at Snape and he gave a hollow nod to her. She accepted, and took Harry's waiting hand. When she stood up Harry could see why she had been scared and so happy earlier. She was obviously pregnant. Harry walked her onto the dance floor and pulled Hermione near him. Hermione danced wonderfully he thought to himself. Hermione could tell by the way he was stepping that something was bothering him. He had never been able to hide his frustration well. "Harry just ask?" said Hermione getting aggravated at his silence.   
  
  
"Ask you what? Who got you pregnant, or why you are sitting by Snape?" Said Harry with an unexpectedly hurt voice.   
  
  
  
"Ugh, yeah that."  
  
  
  
"So why? Are you working on something with him? Please tell me that you are just speaking with him, oh Hermione please." Harry pleaded, but he in his mind knew her answer.   
  
  
  
"Harry, Severus is my fiancée and the baby is his. I am in love, like never before. I am his and he is mine."   
  
  
  
"That is nice Hermione." Said Harry acerbically. He had needed her. She was the one who was supposed to embrace him when Cho had died. He was the one who was supposed to console her. Not the lowly Severus Snape.   
  
  
  
"Harry you will always be my friend and a friend is all we can be. You are the sweetest person in the world Harry, and you deserve the finest.   
"Hermione, but you are the best." At that Harry walked away. Hermione noticed that all eyes were on her. She slowly walked back to Severus and sat between him and McGonagall. Severus put his arm around her and she accepted it gratefully. She buried her head in his shoulder, just like the day that Cho died. Just like it. He was the one there for her no one else. No one else.   
  
  
Dumbledore stood, "Severus, it is time." Severus put his hand on Hermione's shoulder and left the table. He walked with Dumbledore to the small microphone.   
  
  
Dumbledore first began to speak. "We have startling news for you. I am asking Severus Snape to tell you the news tonight."  
  
  
McGonagall put her arm around Hermione, who was crying. She half hugged her half consoled her. "It will be okay, Hermione, It will be okay." Hermione looked in McGonagall's eyes and another tear fell. She had realized that McGonagall was the mother she seemed to never have. McGonagall was the one who made the pain go away when her mother had died of cancer. McGonagall was the one who told her it was okay to cry when her dad informed her that he no longer wanted her "sort" in his home. McGonagall was the one who had taken her in. McGonagall was the one who also saw the hurt in her eyes when Pomfrey had told her to tell her parents. Pomfrey hadn't known. Hermione turned to her after remembering that awful fifth year that she had lost it all, and crying told her "I love you Professor McGonagall."   
  
  
  
"I love you too dear." Said McGonagall with a smile. She too had felt the bond between her and the child to be close. She too felt like she had taken on the job of being her mother, and accepted it. Hermione would always be hers. The same way that Severus was Hermione's.   
  
  
  
"Hermione you are a beautiful young lady, and ever since your mother died I feel like we have become so close. I feel like you are my daughter, and I feel the need to protect you. But child, you are not mine and I have to let you go and make your own mistakes and grow up alone."   
  
  
Hermione hugged her and looked at Severus.   
  
  
  
"Students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I would like to announce that my fiancée and I are expecting a baby. You may wonder who she is, well I owe it to you all to tell you. Hermione Granger and I have been seeing each other since the third week of this school year. I am sorry if we have affected any of the goings at Hogwarts. We apologize for the attention that will severely be paid to the students and professors at Hogwarts. I will be punished accordingly for my misconduct, but Dumbledore has secured my job here at Hogwarts and to him I owe it all. Ministry Officials will be in and out of Hogwarts during the next few months. I assure you that all your classes will go on as usual and that we will make all needed changes to keep your stay at Hogwarts so that it is near normal."   
  
  
  
Hermione looked at all of the students who stared at her with distaste. She turned and looked at McGonagall who saw the hurt in her eyes. "Hermione I can't help you this time, I can't."  
  
  
Hermione stood up when the next song began and began walking towards Severus. "Hermione wait." She turned to face McGonagall who spoke "You can't leave me without a hug my child, you just can't." Hermione smiled and walked over to her and hugged her. When she did so she felt all the love she needed. McGonagall kissed her on the forehead and told her to go. Hermione walked into the hands of Severus. When she walked onto the dance floor some people mocked her and all she could do was cling closer to Severus. For the rest of the night, Malfoy stood in the corner of the room watching his Potions teacher dance with a mudblood. Of all people to dance with a mudblood it had been the very teacher who had taught him to hate them. A former Death Eater, like Malfoy soon would be one day. 


	6. Trial of Inquires

A/N  
Wow... 100 Reviews.. This is awesome!!! Thank you to all of you who reviewed my fic... I hope that you all enjoy chapter 4... It took a lot of time to finish sifting through reviews all of your ideas rock! Thanks a millon. Keep on Reading and Reviewing... Sorry to make you all wait so long!   
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter Characters are the masterpeices of J.K Rowling... All others are my own little thinkings... I do not intend to nor want to make any profit off of this fic. All details of this story are the authors original works ©2002  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
Trial of Inquiry  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter sat down in the commons room alone. He was thinking about Cho, like he usually did. He wanted to hold her so badly that it made his stomach clench. His tried everything to forget, but something always reminded him of her. A red rose, a purple sunset, or even a fiery sunrise always made him remember, and Hermione she would never let him forget as long as he and she were alive the thought of forgetting was miles away. Hermione held Cho's innocence, her friendship, and her intelligence. Harry half-awake half-asleep drifted off into a comforting trance.  
  
  
*** In Harry's Dream ***  
The image of Cho flashed before his eyes. She was as beautiful as she always was. She motioned for him to come and he kept trying to but whenever he got near she slipped farther away. He followed her to the Willow tree that she had inhaled her last breath beneath. He was finally able to touch her. Under the tree they could be together. He held her in his arms and began to cry to himself. She started to slip away again and mouthed for him to follow. He whispered in a shaky voice "I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't…"  
  
He awoke from the trance still whispering the words I can't. He wiped the tears from his burning eyes. Inside him he thought he knew what he had to do. He had no choice, it would drive him insane, if it hadn't already.   
  
Hermione walked into the commons area late that night and saw Harry sitting by the fireplace. She walked next to him and sat down. Harry did not look her in the eyes. He couldn't. Hermione grabbed his shoulders and began shaking him crying, "Why can't you accept me for who I am, why can't you just let me be happy Harry, why, why?"   
  
"If happy is without me, than someday you will be it." Said Harry in a low kind of eerie voice that sent chills down her spine. Hermione not knowing what it meant went off to her bed and lay there for hours just waiting for the first hint of light.   
  
When Hermione arose she walked into the crowded commons room. "Hey Hermione, since you let the Professor have you I think you should let Neville too. He was just telling us how he just wants to get what's in your robes." Taunted one of the guys.  
  
  
Hermione holding back tears because of all of the names she was called ran out of the commons room and down the hallway bursting into tears. She wasn't going to stop until she ended up in the presence of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore held out a hand to motion for her to stop but instead she slapped it away. She wanted no one to touch her, no one at all. "Miss. Granger, follow me. There are some men who would like to speak with you." He grabbed her by the arm and led her to his office. Sitting in the seats in front of her were six Ministry Officials. The first one to see her enter stood and took her hand. "Miss. Granger I presume?"   
"Yes," she replied.  
  
  
"We would like to have a word with you."  
  
  
"Yeah, you and about fifty other people." She said in a low voice.  
  
  
"We would like to speak with Miss. Granger alone if you don't mind Professor." declared a young lady who was sitting to the far right.   
  
  
"Of course, Melanie." Dumbledore left the room and took a large package with him.   
  
  
"Miss. Granger, we need you to answer our questions honestly." Spoke Melanie. "Do all of these guys make you nervous?"   
  
  
"A little bit I guess."  
  
  
"I would like to speak with Hermione alone please." She spoke calmly.  
  
  
The five men stood and walked out. "I am Melanie Tariff, I work with the Ministry of Magic, and I am well in muggle terms, a judge. I find out if people are innocent or guilty of any charges brought upon them. I need to question you for the trial that will be against Severus Snape."  
  
  
"What trial?" asked Hermione.  
  
  
"He is charged with relations with a minor."  
  
  
"I thought Professor Dumbledore had it all taken care of."  
  
  
"Hermione did Severus make the first move on you?"   
  
  
"No, it was all my idea. He told me that we shouldn't be seeing each other, we tried to break it off, but we just missed each other way to much."  
  
  
"Did he pressure you to do anything at all?"  
  
  
"No, he didn't. Like I said it was all me. Most likely I pressured him."  
  
  
"How old are you?" asked Melanie.  
  
  
"I am eighteen."   
  
  
"How old were you when you got pregnant?"   
  
  
"eighteen."  
  
  
"Did Severus Snape murder Cho?" Said Melanie nonchalantly.   
  
  
"Did he What?" Exclaimed Hermione in surprise.  
  
  
  
All details of this story are the authors original works ©2002 


	7. Trial of Inquiries Part 2

Thank You for all of your reviews. I am so sorry that this took so long to put up. I hope to get a lot more of this story finished before I return to school after Easter Break. Pleas Read and Review. I don't care if you don't like my story or coupling because I DO and that my friends is ALL that matters. Take Care all and have a wonderful Easter!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Trial of Inquiries Part 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione looked at her with disbelieving eyes. The ladies stare was examining the impact that her question had forced on her. Then she began again.  
  
"Did Severus Snape murder Cho Chang?"  
  
Hermione began to get angry. "No he did not. Voldermort did. He tried to stop him but he got there too late. Severus defeated Voldermort… she began to sob… He would never hurt anyone. He is… He is the best thing to ever happen to me." She began crying uncontrollably and ran out of the room. The ministry official outside the door tried to stop her, but she pushed free, and ran down the stairway to Severus's office. He had a class, but she didn't care. She opened the door to his office and hurried inside, closing the door behind. Severus, not knowing what was going on held her in his arms to calm her down. "I won't let them take you Severus, I just won't." She cried.  
  
He looked in her eyes, "Who, Hermione?"  
  
"The ministry, they think you killed Cho." She began to cry again. He grabbed her face in his hands.  
  
"I love you no matter what happens Hermione, we will be fine, I promise."  
  
How could he promise her she wondered. There future together was no longer laid out before them. They were no longer sure of the outcome of their love. She buried her face in his robes and all he could do was hold her.  
  
**The Next Day**  
  
Hermione did not sleep well that night. She tossed and turned until three in the morning. Where she rose for the day in time to beat the early rush of students. She left the dorm rooms dressed in her robes. Her pregnancy was now fairly visible through the roomy robes. In the prefect bathroom she looked in the mirror at her 29 week pregnant figure. Then she began thinking about Severus. What would happen if they were separated and he was sent to Azkaban? She left the bathroom still in thought, and began walking up the stairs to the teachers dorms. She found herself at the door of Severus Snape. She leaned against the wall next to his door and slid slowly to the floor. She began to drift in and out of sleep.  
  
Severus left his room three hours after she sat outside his door, to find a sleeping Hermione. He bent down and picked her up. She was still asleep as he laid her down on his king size bed. He then hurried out of the room to meet the Slytherins in the Great Hall. He first approached McGonagall, and told her that Hermione had fell asleep outside his door and that she was safely asleep in his room. He also told her that Hermione was afraid for him. He then took his seat at the table and began his meal. Severus was afraid also, he was afraid of being forced to leave her in her present condition.  
  
Ministry official walked into the Great Hall, Severus looked wide eyed at them in fear. They walked up to Albus Dumbledore and briefly spoke with him, then left. Snape became relieved. Dumbledore looked down to Severus and gave him a come talk with me nod. Severus finished eating and then looked over his schedule. It was a free block this morning so he walked up to Dumbledore's office and Albus greeted him.  
  
"Severus, the ministry would like to speak with you. Shall I call them in?"  
  
Severus nodded and then Dumbledore walked out of the room. Ten or so minutes later a pair of men from the ministry walked in to his office. They took a seat across from Severus and began to talk.  
  
"Severus Snape," a tall man with brown hair and a stocky build said, "we are here to question you on charges that were brought against you."  
  
"Charges, on what?" said Severus  
  
"Relations with a minor, to be exact." Said the other man who was tall and lanky.  
  
The first one began again, "Do you know how old Hermione was when she got pregnant."  
  
"I believe it was the week she turned eighteen." Said Severus matter-of- factly.  
  
"Was she already eighteen?"  
  
"No, it was the day before her birthday." Severus answered.  
  
"That is all we need now. Thank you sir." Said one of them as they stood and walked out.  
  
Hermione was sitting next to Severus in the Great Hall during the dinner banquet when a group from the ministry walked in.  
  
  
  
"We are here for the arrest of Severus Snape. On the charges of murder in the Second Degree."  
  
This chapter is the original works of the author (2002  
  
All HP characters belong to Her Majesty JK ROWLING  
  
(((( 


End file.
